Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 - 8 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 10 }{ 2 } $
Answer: $ = 6 - 8 \times 5 + 5 $ $ = 6 - 40 + 5 $ $ = -34 + 5 $ $ = -29 $